A Surprising Discovery: Endless Dream
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: Since my first story "A Surprising Discovery" was loved so much, i decided to turn it into a series! This is just Itachi and Kyuubi's side of the story, but it's still wonderful ... i think o. o? ... YAOI! :D ItaKyuu, and lots of plot and smut xD


Me: A new story! :D

Naruto: Really? Are you finally stopping this no-update-ness of yours? :D!

Sasuke: This is a sequel of sorts to "A Surprising Discovery" isn't it?

Me: Correct Captain Stripper Pants! :D In this story, it's Kyuubi and Itachi's story! :D

Itachi: Will I make a fool of myself with the help of a stereo like Sasuke?

Kyuubi: No my love, you will be more sophisticated … and mother-hen like xD

Me: Lolz, anyways, Sorry for not updating, it's just that some things have come up; family disputes, the untimely death of my late grandfather, Domo-nation-fever, and my brain stopped working! I'm serious, I didn't have any ideas anymore! D:

Sasuke: But now you do?

Me: I'm working on it, since this will now be like a full out story (Thanks to the readers -w-). First will be "A Surprising Discovery: Endless Dreams" where Itachi and Kyuubi's story unfolds. Then it will be "A Surprising Discovery: I'd Come For You" where Minato and Fugaku's story comes in, and where the war is being explained. Finally in my FOUR-story series, the final chapter, "A Surprising Discovery: Damnation of the Souls" where the whole war effort is being held, but this one will have actual chapters, not like the other one-shot like epics :D

Sasuke: And we have to know this why?

Naruto: Don't you get it Teme? Some readers NEED this, she has fans you know ;D

Tobi: And now … Get your popcorn and your Tobi plushies, the story begins! All copy rights belong to Kishimoto :D … Tobi loves you all! :3

A Surprising Discovery: Endless Dream  
Itachi and Kyuubi's story.

"So tell me of your journey, brother." Sasuke asked Itachi as they all took a seat in the living room with their father following behind; all three not noticing as the blue-eyed men all stared at them in awe.

"Damn, you guys all speak so formally, what gives?" Kyuubi asked, plopping down on the rug and laying back, Naruto and Minato joining him with a dog pile. "Can't … breathe … must … rape blonde cousin" Kyuubi said with a grin, watching as both blondes climbed down from him and protected themselves from him.

"Kyuubi! Don't say such things, you know the only raping that will be done here will be from me and it will be towards you. And as you asked brother, I shall share with you the story of my journey." Itachi said, smirking as the three blue eyed Uzumakis calmed down to listen in.

"You should get the popcorn then." Minato whispered to Naruto as he jumped up and ran towards the kitchen; Sasuke raised his eyebrow as Naruto came back rolling a popcorn making machine.

"It all started after you left …" Itachi began, staring at the fire as a blizzard began outside.

_**~Flashback 200 years back after Sasuke left Itachi~  
**"Damn those god damn Horsemen!" Itachi cursed as he sped away; he was no idiot, Sasuke would surely die and the Uchiha crest would slash Sasuke's symbol automatically once he did. He lifted his birth crest, watching as the slash over his mother's symbol grew in length and almost covered it._

"_Oh mother, I am sorry you will die in such a time of crisis, at least you won't know of Sasuke's condition when you do leave." Itachi said as he sped away from Sasuke, his rage growing with every step. He headed east, away from Konoha, away from the horsemen, and away from Sasuke. Itachi kept his pace up, soon landing on the shore of the Konohagakure ocean. He didn't move from his spot, day and night. Five days passed and still he did not move, his heart weeping from the loss of his mother, but not his brother._

"_He's alive and safe." he kept repeating to himself, the redundant phrase the only thing that left his mouth. Many men and women approached him, claiming to want to help; he knew better than that. "He's alive and safe." he uttered out to them; soon they stopped asking._

"_Excuse me sir, are you alright?" Itachi glanced at the girl, wondering where exactly she had come from. She was a young girl, around ten or eleven, with short red, almost chestnut, hair and a brown hat on top._

"_He's alive and safe." Itachi uttered, staring out at the ocean as he mumbled those words. The girl smiled up at him, presenting him with a small bag like pouch filled with what smelled like, animal's blood._

"_Here, you should have this, you'll need your strength back if you want to see the guy your talking about." she said, smiling as Itachi stiffened and swiped the pouch out of her hands; biting into it and savoring the warm blood._

"_Thank you little one." Itachi murmured, looking out to the ocean once he said his thanks._

"_No problem! I'm Chiyo by the way. I'm a half breed, kinda like the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, except they were never human, just vampires without abilities. My mother was a priestess, my father was a vampire lord under the Uchiha clan, and you are Prince Itachi." Chiyo said, smiling when Itachi stared at her in awe._

"_Where are your parents?"_

"_My mother died 100 years ago because of old age, during the treaty times between the Senju and Uchiha; I was three at the time. My father died by the hands of the horsemen only ten weeks ago. I've been wandering about trying to find a place to stay safe; so far there is nothing." Itachi looked the girl over, finding that while she did have a light tan, she was still as pale as he._

"_And you have no relatives?" Chiyo gave him an are-you-serious look._

"_Uh, Prince Itachi? If you don't recall, my whole vampire half of my family was whipped out by the horsemen when they invaded the castle a year ago. And my mother was the last of her family, so I have no one to turn to." Chiyo said, small tears appearing in her eyes. Itachi sighed and nodded towards the ocean, smiling when the last of the sun left the horizon._

"_You may stay with me little one. I am waiting for my father and Sasuke to return, my hopes are that Sasuke will come to me first, but that may be impossible." Chiyo nodded and smiled, glomping him to the ground._

"_Thank you mi'lord!" Chiyo cheered, smiling when Itachi smiled and patted her head. Suddenly there was a sound of horses heading straight towards them, and Itachi knew very well what that meant._

"_Chiyo, head into the trees, I'll protect you." Chiyo wouldn't budge and the horses gained ground. Itachi cursed as he jumped into the trees, Chiyo hanging onto him for her life as the horses sped past them; the heard growing weary by the sent of vampire in the area. Itachi sighed in relief, thanking whatever god there was that it wasn't the horsemen._

"_Itachi, come down from your hiding place, you are not a coward." Itachi smirked and jumped down, Chiyo having migrated to his back when they jumped into the tree._

"_Hello father." Fugaku smirked as he watched Chiyo tremble in fear; figures Itachi would have taken on a charge while he was gone; Itachi was after all, a kind soul. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Chiyo would not jump into the trees._

"_Hey! I was going to move, but then I couldn't leave you unprotected!" Chiyo protested, smirking when Itachi gave her a dumbfounded look._

"_Alright, now that you've found yourself a charge, we must move. They're onto us and as far as I know, Sasuke is safe and asleep, now we must do the same." Fugaku said as he jumped away from Itachi and Chiyo, both following closely after him as the sounds of the real horsemen reached their ears._

"_We have to head south, to Amegakure. Yahiko and Nagato are willing to hide us in their castle while everyone still thinks they're human." Fugaku said as Itachi picked up Chiyo and ran faster._

"_I don't get it, who is Yahiko and Nagato?" Chiyo asked as they crossed the border of Konoha._

"_Yahiko and Nagato are the last of the Rinnegan clan; the clan that can switch bodies." Fugaku explained, watching in amusement as Chiyo settled herself on Itachi's shoulders._

"_I never heard of them, how many are there?"_

"_They aren't vampires, that's why you haven't heard of them." Itachi said, watching as his father looked up to the moon._

"_They are half shifters half warlocks, two very rare races on earth. There are seven main clans of different races that specialize in something different. The Namikaze and Uzumaki clans specialize in wind, but Namikaze also has the special Thunder God technique. The Uchiha, that's us, specialize in fire and lightening. The Momochi specialize in ice, while the Hoshigaki work with all water. The Suna clans specialize in earth, using bombs of clay or puppets using poison. And Finally, the Senju clan whose clansmen and women used of all the elements. Seven clans, each with a given right, and each falling to the horsemen." Fugaku said, growling as his nose caught the sent of another fellow vampire being staked._

"_B-But didn't you say there were other races? What other types are there?" Fugaku smiled at Chiyo's attempt to take his mind off of the death of another._

"_There are Chiyo. There are many of them; humans call us all supernatural, we just see ourselves as people with gifts." Itachi added in, smirking at the sight of his father's anger being foiled; now that was a sight._

"_You see, the main races out there are the guardians—angels that guard all life on earth. The shifters—able to change their form to any animal of their choice. The demons—who are able to call upon an ancient power; the Namikaze are demons. And also the unknown, nothing much is known of them, just that they have abilities that are remarkable, but one thing is for sure, they all have masks on their backs that carry their powers." Fugaku said, smiling as Chiyo looked up at him in awe._

"_Have you met any of them?" _

"_Of course, we had to negotiate with the Namikaze about two hundred years ago, and we were there when the Uzumaki decided to give up their immortality. The Inuzuka and Aburame clans are the last of the shifters, the Hyuuga are the last of the guardians, and many others are scattered about, but that's all that we know of the other races." Itachi said as they neared the Rinnegan castle._

"_Itachi, do you know how to sleep?" Itachi nodded as Chiyo beamed and nodded as well, making Fugaku smile; oh how he missed having a child._

"_Fugaku! My dear old friend, get your butt in here!" Nagato called out as the sound of horses grew stronger to their ears; the horsemen were close. They ran in, Chiyo clutching Itachi's neck as Yahiko and Nagato approached them._

"_Everything is set and the tomb is made, you'll be able to get out whenever you need and no one will know where you are." Yahiko said as he ushered the men and girl into the dark corridors of their castle's underground._

"_What about you?"_

"_We'll be fine Fugaku, just take Itachi and his monstrous lump into the tomb and get to sleep!" Yahiko said with a smirk as Chiyo growled at them._

"_I am not monstrous nor am I a lump you carrot!" Chiyo said as she jumped off Itachi and stomped off into the tomb. Itachi followed after her as Nagato and Fugaku laughed at Yahiko's astonished face. The long corridor lead deep into the underbelly of the castle, straight to a tomb labeled with the Uchiha crest._

"_Alright Chiyo, me and father are going to sleep for a long time, but you may leave whenever you want to, just know that whatever is out there, you are safe as long as you keep your identity secret. You are no longer in my care after you wake up." Itachi said as he slid into his coffin._

"_Aren't you going to tell her what clan she's from? She is free, you know." Fugaku said, smirking when Chiyo's eyes lit up._

"_Fine. You're from Suna, the puppet specialists of the clan anyway." Itachi said smiling when Chiyo smiled and happily went to sleep. Itachi turned to his father as the doors were locked and the alarms went off; the horsemen have just arrived._

"_You know she'll be devastated when she finds out that they're almost EXTINCT!" Itachi hissed, laying down as his father did as well._

"_She has to know. You know as well as I do, that she needs to develop her skill, and she cannot do that with us. She needs to rebuild her clan as well as we need to, and she cannot do it here." Itachi sighed and nodded, laying back and closing the stone coffin just as the horsemen broke into the castle.  
**~End flashback~**_

"Well what happened to Chiyo?" Naruto asked, smirking when they were all startled by his question.

"Uh, well she left a year after we went to sleep, she was just too restless and needed to go find her clan. Last we heard of her was when she came back to inform us that the castle had been abandoned, and the last two Rinnegan were nowhere to be found, not even the smell of their blood." Itachi said as he sighed and gazed into the embers of the fire, his Sharingan subconsciously activating to manipulate the fire to show him Chiyo's face.

"Well keep going, tell them about us." Kyuubi said as he blushed and looked away. Itachi smirked and turned to his redhead, liking the way he blushed.

"Well, father and I woke up about ten years ago, he went his way, and I came here; looking for you." Sasuke stiffened and half smiled at his brother; figures he'd come looking for Sasuke.

"I wandered about, found a Hyuuga. Surprisingly, I also met Naruto, he was with the Hyuuga." Naruto cocked his head to the side cutely before smiling and nodding.

"That's right! You were the random stranger that saved Hinata and pissed Neji off. Neji kept growling something about pale ass bastards that steal his spot light!" Naruto said as he laughed his ass off. "But that was more than five years ago, when I was 16." Naruto murmured out, trying to remember Itachi's face.

"That's right, you were young back then. And if I remember it correctly this Neji character was angry at me because you said, and I quote, '_Look Neji, that guy looks better than you do with his hair long! He's stealing your spotlight! I bet Hinata will marry him someday and laugh at your hair with him!'_ and he grew angry at your comments." Everyone stared at Itachi as they absorbed what he said.

"Wait a minute! What I said was that his hair looked good, not that Hinata and him would marry!" Naruto said, smirking at Itachi as he grunted and smirked at him.

"Hey wait, in your story, you talked about the various clans, am I right?" Minato asked as Itachi nodded. "Oh, well carry on!" he shared a look with Naruto, who nodded and smirked.

"Wait a minute! You didn't tell them of us." Kyuubi said as Itachi smirked and nodded, turning his red eyes to the fire, which started to form shapes in the darkness of the room.

"It was only two years ago …" Itachi began, smirking as the fire began making shapes of a fox and wolf.

_**~Flashback two years earlier … I won't complain about my flashback obsession anymore~**_

_**You are mine.** That phrase kept running through Kyuubi's head as he got dressed for work. He didn't know why, he didn't know when, but somehow, he found his dream man … in a conference. It all started five months earlier when he was sent early from work for starting up a fight, something that Tsunade always did for him. He never understood why she never just fired him instead of just sending him home with a lump on his head._

_That day, they had a conference with a young man. He was strange, only glaring at the table and grunting when spoken to, but no one cared, so neither would Kyuubi. Kyuubi had walked into the meeting and sat down at his seat … right next to the strange man. He kept his gaze fixed on Tsunade, only turning to the man if Tsunade directed a question at him, but the entire time he felt a gaze on him; staring him down with hunger and lust. Kyuubi shivered and left the meeting when break was called, trying to find a way out of sitting next to the man again._

_Sai was there, and the idiot thought that it would be fun to try and molest him, in which case Kyuubi punched him out and was sent home early. He didn't catch the disappointed look in the man's eyes, nor did he catch the possessive aura that was around him either. He left the office and went straight home, wondering why exactly he felt like he was being stalked._

_He'd fallen asleep, his dreams starting out as usual; with forests and foxes. When suddenly, they changed and there is the man from the meeting. The next day, the man was there, watching him with his curious red eyes and that smirk that made Kyuubi go crazy. They never spoke, they never even worked together at work, but for some reason, Kyuubi felt something for him. But in his dreams, there was a different story._

_They talked and joked in his dreams, where he found out his name, Itachi. Itachi told him about himself, about a brother that he had, about the mother he lost and the father he gained from his experience, since his father was distant to them while growing up, but Kyuubi just put it to his imagination and prior knowledge as they kept conversing. Kyuubi found out that Itachi was alone most of his life, not letting anyone in or near him except his family; he was waiting for that special someone who would come along and change him. Again, Kyuubi put it to his imagination, since Itachi looked like he'd be the lonely type._

_On and on the dreams went, with Itachi always in them; talking to him, staring at him, joking with him, falling in love with him. The dreams kept coming, and each time he wanted Itachi to touch him, to have him, but Itachi never did, he only talked with him about idle things, that is until last night …_

_Last night, Itachi moved on him, slamming him against a tree and landing his lips over Kyuubi's with bruising force. He said, "You are mine." He said it so lightly, no one would have heard him, but Kyuubi did. Kyuubi shivered in raw pleasure, and was taken by surprise when Itachi kissed him possessively again, smirking down at the fox in his arms._

"_Kyuubi, get your ass down this instant!" Kyuubi sighed as he listened to the harsh voice that was Shukaku's. He never knew why he ever stayed friends with the unusual sand head; who has hair the color of sand anyways? He picked up his suitcase and ran down the stairs, smirking when he slammed the door in Shukaku's face._

"_You hit my face!"_

"_No I didn't, I just high fived your face with the door. There's a difference." Shukaku rolled his eyes and walked over to Kyuubi's fancy sports car._

"_I can never understand your obsession with the color red and foxes. Are you a fox in disguise?" Kyuubi just stuck his tongue out at the sand head and started off down the street._

"_Says the guy who has an obsession with the color of sand and raccoons!" Shukaku pouted indignantly and glared out the window, smirking when they passed Nibi in his beat up old SUV._

"_So, do you think he'll finally talk to you today?" Shukaku asked as he got out of the car._

"_Who will talk to me today?"_

"_You know! Itachi-dono, that's who!" Shukaku said with an exasperated sigh as he pushed the button for the elevator._

"_Since when have we started calling him lord? I thought it was sama or something else. And why the hell would he talk to someone like me? I'm just his assistant's secretary … though I really doubt my skills as a secretary had anything to do with me getting that kick-ass job." Kyuubi said as they got into the elevator._

"_Oh wow Kyuubi. Tsunade-sama said that we were supposed to call him that, don't you remember? Besides, with the way he's been looking at you for the past five months, I'm sure that if his bimbo of an assistant wasn't as good as she was, you'd be his assistant in a heart-beat!" Kyuubi sighed and rolled his eyes, walking out of the elevator just when it rang._

"_Oh wow yourself Shukaku! Itachi-sama doesn't want anything to do with me, myself, and I. Besides, Konan isn't a bimbo! She is a sweet young girl and she is gay." Shukaku smiled and rolled his eyes; he knew the girl well, in fact she was like a sister to both him and Kyuubi. He knew Kyuubi knew he was just kidding._

"_Well, you still need to do something! You're twenty-three years old and still a virgin, you need to go out and get laid, at least give someone a chance! Listen, tonight I'm going out to a club with some of the guys from work, come with us." Shukaku said with a pleading look as they made it to Kyuubi's office, unknown to them that Itachi was actually listening to their conversation._

_**You are mine.** Kyuubi jumped a little, surprised that he heard the voice he imagined Itachi would have. He sighed and shook his head, he was really loosing it. Itachi didn't want anything to do to him; in all his five months working there, he never once spoke to Kyuubi and Kyuubi never once spoke to him. Kyuubi didn't even know what his voice would sound like, but his imagination was already on it; only this time, he frightened himself because he wasn't asleep, and he was hearing the imagined voice of his boss. Great, just great! I'm actually going crazy!_

_**You are mine, only mine.**_

_That voice was in his head, that angelic, deep baritone. Kyuubi shook his head and regarded what Shukaku said. He really did need to go out and find someone who would want him. I'll go out with Shukaku and the guys tonight, find someone who can hold me, not some dream! Kyuubi thought as he opened his eyes and smirked._

_**You are mine!** The baritone said again, a little agitation to it._

_No I am not! You aren't real, you're just some figment of my imagination that wants my boss to actually say that and make me his! Let me live my life. Kyuubi thought back as he shook his head._

"_Yeah, I'll go with you. Who knows, maybe I'll find someone who will actually make me want to loose my virginity … maybe it'll be you." Shukaku gasped and Kyuubi laughed at him as he backed away from him._

"_Slow down there, you can find someone else, but not me!" Kyuubi laughed with Shukaku as everyone entered the office. No one saw the look of pure rage in Itachi's eyes, no one noticed as he glared possessively at Kyuubi and Shukaku, and no one noticed as he kept an eye on his prize._

_Kyuubi laughed with Shukaku as they went into the club, the strobe lights and atmosphere adding to their entertainment as they sat down and talked about various things._

"_Damn, I can't believe Genma and Raido couldn't make it! But I heard they had fun in the bathroom!" Shukaku said with a big laugh as a guy approached them. He had stunning black shaggy hair with the ends highlighted to a stunning green that went with his eyes. His face was angular and beautiful, his body saying that he was in shape, but not out doing anything. His eyes sparkled in excitement, and his mouth was smirking. His whole being radiated want and lust, yet his smile said he was kind and gentle; it was just what Kyuubi needed._

"_Hello there, I'm Toshiro, what might be your name?" Toshiro said. (N/A: Once again, Toshiro is an old crush … I'll always remember him xD) Kyuubi blushed and looked away, making Shukaku smirk down at his companion._

"_His name is Kyuubi, he's a little shy, but don't let that stop you. He needs someone to get him out of his shell." Shukaku said, smiling innocently down at Kyuubi when he gasped and stared at him._

"_Well that's alright, I'll get him to have some fun in no time. Come on cutie, let's dance a little." Toshiro said as he towed Kyuubi away from Shukaku._

_They made it to the center of the dance floor, a hot sexy beat was moving everyone in the crowd and Kyuubi was slowly falling into the tempo. He could feel Toshiro's arms around his waist, he could feel his lips near his ear, but he couldn't feel the arousal he would have felt when a guy as hot as Toshiro was on him like that._

"_What's the matter? Do you dance? We can sit down if you want and talk about random things if you're uncomfortable." Kyuubi shivered and found his lust as he turned around and ground his pelvis into Toshiro's. His arms found themselves wrapped around Toshiro's neck as his lips neared Toshiro's as well._

"_Oh I know how to dance." Kyuubi whispered huskily, smirking when Toshiro's eyes fluttered shut and his arms tightened around his waist._

_**You are MINE Kyuubi. You know you are!** Kyuubi shuddered and closed his eyes, trying to find the right thoughts to say; surprised that the voice uttered something else, he thought he'd beaten it hours ago._

_Leave me alone! You're a figment of my imagination, you are not real! Kyuubi said, trying to block the voice from his head._

_**No Kyuubi, I am very real. You've seen me at work, you've met me, spoken to me, know me. How can you say that I am not real when we work so close to one another.** Kyuubi whimpered, glad that Toshiro chose that moment to grind into him too._

_No! That is my boss! Besides, you are a voice in my dreams, you are not my boss! I am pretty sure Itachi-dono does not sound like you—_

_**Wrong, you have never conversed with me, but I can assure you that it is really I.**_

_Uggh! No you are not! In fact, if you really are Itachi-dono, then you would have come to me before this. You would have claimed me in person if that is what you really want! Kyuubi growled, smirking when he felt Toshiro shiver in his grasp._

"_Let's go, I think I'm too shy to be in here." Kyuubi said with a blush as his palm landed discreetly over Toshiro's hard on, making said guy groan in want. Toshiro nodded and pulled Kyuubi out of the club, going off to the side alley and slamming him against the wall._

"_I don't think I can make it." Toshiro said as he nibbled on Kyuubi's earlobe, effectively stopping his protests._

_**You are MINE Kyuubi, only MINE.**_

_Uggh! If you want me so damn much, why don't you come and get me? With those words uttered from his thoughts, he could hear a sexy chuckle echoing in his head. He shivered with pleasure as Toshiro's hands found his nipples and Itachi's chuckle turned lustful._

_**With pleasure.** Kyuubi could hear footsteps in the alley, he could feel the possessive aura in the air, and he could feel the pissed-off gaze of Itachi._

_Toshiro stiffened and turned around, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the tall man. "What do you want?"_

"_I came to reclaim what is mine. I'll thank you very much if you'd take your filthy hands off of my property." Toshiro stiffened under the venom laced words that came out of Itachi. Never had Kyuubi been so afraid of someone's voice, never had he been so turned on by the same voice._

"_I-I … I'm sorry sir, let me leave. It was my mistake to have taken a hold of what is yours." Toshiro said with a quivering voice as he backed out of the alley, leaving Itachi and Kyuubi alone. Kyuubi stared in awe as Itachi stared him down, the pissed-off gaze now having turned to him._

"_You disobeyed me, you let him touch you, you've been a bad little kitsune." Kyuubi whimpered and mewled in fear as Itachi picked him up and ran, his gaze too busy staring at Itachi's face to notice that he was running at superhuman speeds or that Itachi was "kissing" his wrist. Itachi stopped running once he reached the middle of a clearing in the middle of a forest in nowhere._

_Kyuubi whimpered as Itachi dumped him on the soft grass there, the gaze of the angered beast in front of him proving to be too much for him._

"_You _**disobeyed**_ me." Itachi repeated, his heated gaze trailing the drops of sweat that traveled down Kyuubi's forehead and disappeared under his shirt._

"_I-I … I didn't disobey shit!" Kyuubi said, finally regaining his composure. "You never fucking claimed me in the first place! I belong to no one!" Itachi raised and eyebrow at the outburst, an amused smirk spreading on his face, but the pissed-off gaze was still there._

"_Oh? Did I not tell you in your dream that you belong to me?" Kyuubi growled and stood up, his stance somewhat like a defensive animal._

"_That was a dream you bastard! Dreams aren't real, and I told you; if you really want me, you have to claim me! And that is in real!" Itachi chuckled and walked forward, smirking when Kyuubi took a step back._

"_Really? Dreams aren't real?"_

"_That's right, just like you aren't real either! This is a figment of my imagination, you aren't really here!" Kyuubi said, growling when Itachi began to chuckle._

"_Oh but I am real, just like you are real and just like my claim over you is real." Itachi said as he stood still, he knew trying to get closer would be futile, unless Kyuubi hits the tree behind him, then Kyuubi would be his._

"_No you aren't! Not a single person in the world can go into peoples dreams." Itachi chuckled at the statement, causing Kyuubi to raise an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"_

"_What if I wasn't a person? What if, I am something completely different?" Kyuubi stiffened at the accusation. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that there were other things out there, things like … "What if I tell you that I am a vampire with the gift?"_

"_What if? Well … this will happen." Kyuubi took off running like a bullet out of a gun, his speed catching Itachi off guard as he sensed Kyuubi already half a mile away. Itachi chuckled and took a slow step into the direction Kyuubi took off to, smirking at the fox's antics._

"_I see you have some secrets of your own, so that's why you're absolutely delicious?" Itachi said, scaring the shit out of Kyuubi as he leaned against a tree not but two feet away from where Kyuubi was._

"_How?"_

"_I just fed."_

"_DAMN IT!" Kyuubi yelled as his fist hit the nearest tree, making the tree groan and a hole appear in it. Itachi smirked and walked closer to the unsuspecting kitsune. His small taste of the kitsune when he brought him here made him hunger for him, made him want him._

"_Oh but don't you see? Didn't you feel me? I fed off of you." Kyuubi's eyes widened and his hands quickly fled to his throat, then his ear, and finally his wrists where he found the openings._

"_N-No … y-you couldn't have … I-I didn't feel a thing and yet you fed off of me, ME an Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Kyuubi fell to his knees, his eyes having been blurred. Itachi watched in fascination as Kyuubi revealed his bloodline._

"_So you're an Uzumaki-Namikaze, two of the most prestigious clans ever known to the supernatural world, how fascinating." Itachi said as he neared the cowering kitsune. "It is said that those two clans renounced their immortality to avoid a prophecy a powerful monk foretold them. The prophecy was that if they were to keep being immortal, their last prince would die a horrible death and that death would spark the death of them all. So they gave up their immortality so that their clan would be kept alive and burning. When they gave up their immortality, the Uchiha helped them form a covenant to take away their immortality but not their powers. In exchange for the help, a prince was promised to each prince of the Uchiha from the union of an Uzumaki and a Namikaze. A new prophecy was foretold that once a prince was produced with a Namikaze and Uzumaki, it would be the soul mate of the chosen Uchiha prince to whom he was promised, sadly the mate would most likely be the last of all the Uzumaki and Namikaze of the world. The horsemen found out about the prophecies and began to hunt the Namikaze and Uzumaki down, eventually making both clans extinct and preventing the completion of the second prophecy. You are a half demon and vampire, you are a rare blood, you are mine." Itachi said as he watched Kyuubi's eyes widen to saucer size._

"_H-How did you know about that!" Kyuubi shouted as he stood his ground; not believing that this lowly vampire would know such a thing._

"_Simple, I am an Uchiha prince, I was there when the covenant was made, and I was there when they promised me a son. You are really mine." Itachi said with awe in his voice as he gathered the terrified kitsune into his arms and hugged him tight._

"_L-Let me go!" Kyuubi yelled and sobbed, struggling with all his might as Itachi hugged him close. "Please, let me go!"_

"_Finally, after all these years alone, I have found you." Itachi whispered, softly rubbing Kyuubi's back and calming the wild kitsune in his grasp. Kyuubi settled down, his sobs turning to gentle hiccups as he relaxed in Itachi's grip. He couldn't explain it, couldn't understand it, but somehow, he felt reassured and safe, as if he was just where he belonged. No matter how cliché it might sound, he felt like he was finally home where he belonged; ignoring the fact that that phrase was overused everywhere in today's world, he was home._

"_B-But … how is it you're alive, how is it that the covenant still exists, what will become of the prophecies?" Kyuubi asked, a million and one questions floating around in his brain. Itachi smirked down at his prize; at least he wasn't struggling._

"_I slept for 190 years, kept out of sight and mind for five, and I met the monk of the prophecy a year before. You are mine, you are my twin soul, the sun to my sky, the air that I breathe. You are the morning and evening star, you are pharaoh!" Kyuubi stared at Itachi as if he had gone crazy._

"_Um … I'm pretty sure that I am not the pharaoh, but thank you for comparing me to one … I guess." Itachi chuckled at Kyuubi; it wasn't his fault Tsunade made him watch "The Prince of Egypt" before he went to the club to take what was his._

"_Yes, wrong line, but you get my point. You and I are destined to be together, and there is no stopping me from making the third and final prophecy come true." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at that as Itachi held him close._

"_And that would be …?"_

"_Three will come, clad in blue, red, and yellow. They will save those whom have been sought after, rescue the faithless and come to three princes. On the eve of the fourth year that the eldest prince finds his mate, an unimaginable event, unlike any other, will be seen. It shall bring a great change to the lands, and the souls which inhabit them. Only the love of the chosen mate shall be seen throughout the event, and only love shall see through all." Kyuubi's eyes shot wide open as he remembered the prophecy; it was told to him when he turned fourteen._

"_And only in the darkness of said event, shall love bring forth the light which will show the way, and all evil shall be vanquished. I was told that only my mate shall utter the words of the sacred prophecy which not even my own uncle heard. I thought it was fake, that I would never hear those words ever again." Kyuubi whispered, smiling brightly at the face of the immortal whom he was destined to be with._

"_Yes, I know. I thought I would never see you, and yet here you are. When I saw you in that meeting, I had given up hope; I had gotten rid of the despair in my heart and learned to live in peace with the emptiness that I felt deep inside. And yet, the moment you entered the room, I felt full; I was whole and you were the one who brought it to me. I couldn't tell you; I couldn't bring myself to say a word to you at work, so I talked to you in your dreams, waiting for the right moment, watching as you slept and dreamed as I spoke to you. I didn't even know if you were really the one, or just another _quarter-blood_ out there." Itachi spat out the word quarter-blood as if it were venom._

"_But what does the prophecy mean? What will happen? Will the event be good, or bring violence and anger; will the light be the unveiling of sight to see what is truly there?" Kyuubi pondered as Itachi smiled and kissed his neck, the scent of the kitsune so close to him was getting to him, but he didn't want to ruin his chances._

"_I don't know b—"_

"_Hya, hya, hya! Faster yah piece-oh-shit animal! Squad four, assemble to the right, three yall go on ahead an' make it to the other side. We've got these pieces-oh-shit! Two hundred years meh family searched for the rare Uzumaki-Namikaze blood, two hundred years meh family searched for the missin' Uchiha royal family. An' now, I found em! Hurry on round you fuckin' animal!" Kyuubi and Itachi both froze._

_They knew they were surrounded, and there was nothing to do to get out of it; even with Itachi's fully matured vampiric speed, they couldn't get out in time unless …_

"_Kyuubi, let me feed off of you."_

"_WHAT? Are you crazy? I am not letting you do shit to me until after dinner and a movie!" Itachi rolled his eyes and smirked, at least he knew Kyuubi would be his for sure._

"_Listen, you're blood is like a steroid for me, if you let me feed just a little, I can get us both out of here and then I'll take you on a dinner-movie date." Kyuubi gave a skeptical look but nodded none the less; he wasn't stupid enough to deny a little feeding if it would save them. He lifted his arm and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain that would come, but what he felt was different; he felt unbelievable amounts of pleasure coursing through his veins as Itachi lovingly took his arm and kissed it before he bit it, making more pleasure explode into Kyuubi's veins._

_Itachi took a small sip, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he tasted the best blood anyone could find in existence. He shuddered as he felt Kyuubi grow aroused, but he knew better than to keep going, especially since the horsemen were closing in on them. He licked his lips and the cut, watching as the skin closed over because of his saliva and any evidence that he was there vanished._

"_Come, we must go." Kyuubi nodded mutely, still too stunned from the surprise pleasure to say much. Itachi chuckled and picked him up, setting him down only but 1.5 seconds later, about five miles away from the horsemen._

"_H-How," Kyuubi began, having found his voice when he noticed that the ride was short and feeling the heated gaze of his vampiric savior and owner, which he still wouldn't accept as he obdurately glared at him. "How is it that my blood is like a steroid for you? Will you get all buffed and then go all saggy like those muscle jocks?"_

_Itachi laughed, actually laughed, at Kyuubi's comment, watching as the obdurate stare of his other half remained trained on him in a glare. "Oh my dear kitsune, demon blood, as the Namikaze clan was and still is, was always sought after by the vampire race just as vampire blood was sought after by the human race, it was just that good a drug to us. Some vampires reverted to cannibalism when a vampire was killed and forced into it's mate's mouth; turns out that even our own kind was deliciously mouthwatering to us as the demons were. So to have both bloods coursing through your veins is a gold mine to anyone who finds you, human, or supernatural. Add to that the fact that you are my chosen mate and you are even more valuable to me. To a supernatural creature, it's mate is always tantalizing to the taste, but also our life source. And to answer your second question, no I will not become one of those mutant things you call muscle jocks. Those things are disgusting to the taste and it is impossible for a supernatural creature to do such a thing."_

_Kyuubi stared at Itachi's disgusted face and burst out laughing, not believing that Itachi would be capable of such a face. "Oh my god! I would never have believed you could pull off such a … a … a face!" Kyuubi said as he fell to the floor laughing. Itachi chuckled and sat down beside the Kitsune, watching as the full moon's light played in the fiery red hair as the wind blew it around Kyuubi's face, lighting him up with a red halo. It was a breathtaking sight, and Itachi fell more into the bottomless pit of love he had began to fall in five months ago._

_Kyuubi lifted his gaze to Itachi's beautiful face looking down at him, wondering how exactly he got into this predicament. He knew he was hopelessly in love, that much he could tell; that was why he tried to get fucked. But he just couldn't believe that by some twist of fate, he was in love with someone whom he was promised to over two hundred years ago. How was it that he found himself there, with someone whom he'd never even spoken to, and still feel as if he knew him his entire life?_

_Itachi smiled down at his kitsune; he understood what Kyuubi was thinking, in fact he could hear it himself since his Sharingan was active, but he was asking himself the same questions. How was it, that a man whom he'd only just spoken to about half an hour before, was his chosen mate? How was it that he could feel the pull, as if some sort of ancient magic was pulling him towards Kyuubi? His heart beats quickly, his brow is marred by sweat, and he couldn't believe what he was feeling. He felt this primitive urge to take his delicious kitsune in his arms and claim him then and there, without any reserves. How could he feel such a thing, and yet still not feel a single ounce of disgust?_

"_Itachi … how is it possible? I … I don't know you, and yet I want you, here and now."_

"_No Kyuubi, you do know me, you know everything there is to know about me, as I you. There are no secrets between us, only this pull."_

"_But … Itachi, those were dreams! I'm pretty damn sure most of it was made up."_

"_No Kyuubi, you were talking to me all that time. You know all about my family, my dead mother, my foolish brother, my regret filled father. You know it all as I know you. All that is left of your family is you and your cousin and uncle. Your parents were killed in a car crash which you survived only because you hid yourself in the trees as the horsemen shot your parents to death back when you were just a ten year old child. You lived most of your life with your uncle and cousin, almost as if they were actually your brother and father. You met your grandparents only last year, neither of them knowing that you three were alive and well. You were almost killed and raped by the very same horseman who yelled out orders back there, the only reason you survived with your virginity intact was that someone told him you weren't what he thought you were. Don't you see Kyuubi, you and I are meant to be." Kyuubi gasped as he listened to Itachi's words; those were the things he told his dream Itachi, things no one else knew, especially the part of the rape and murder attempt._

"_But … I was sure you were just a figment of my imagination." Kyuubi whispered softly as Itachi shook his head, smiling as Kyuubi plopped himself into Itachi's arms and lap. The night was a beautiful cloudless night sky with the full moon and they sat there as Kyuubi contemplated his life. He turned to the right, staring out into the vast waters of the lake. He gasped when he saw the spectacular show of lights in the distance. He didn't notice as Itachi came and left, nor did he notice as Itachi moved about, all he saw was the moon's light glinting off of the waters and the show commencing._

"_I know this isn't what you'd expect of a dinner and movie, but at least it's romantic enough to be called a date." Itachi said with a smirk as Kyuubi jumped and turned to glare at him, only to be stunned by the small table and candles that were all over the place._

"_Oh Itachi," Kyuubi whispered, smiling faintly at the décor, "It's wonderful, it's beautiful, it's perfect." Kyuubi whispered out as the frogs began their symphony with the crickets. Itachi nodded and smiled, his eyes trained on Kyuubi._

"_Yes, it is isn't it. He's just what I imagined and more." Itachi whispered in a velvety voice. Kyuubi turned around, not understanding just what Itachi meant by it when he caught his gaze; Itachi was talking about him. Kyuubi blushed and sat down, smiling when he lifted the silver lid and stared at the spaghetti hidden inside._

"_Really? You got me spaghetti?" Kyuubi asked with a raised eyebrow as Itachi chuckled and nodded, sitting next to his new found love and watching as Kyuubi's smile lit up the entire forest; he could really get used to that, the smile that lights up even the darkest of places._

"_I think the occasion calls for it. Dinner under the light of a full moon as the fairies come out to do their full moon dance." Kyuubi nodded and blushed, turning to the sight of the colorful fairies flying around over the lake. He ate slowly, enjoying the taste of the incredible food and the spectacular show as fairies of different colors began to waltz under the light of the moon to the sweet melody that the frogs and crickets played. He was enchanted, but so was Itachi. _**(N/A: listen to "****Tennessee****" the theme from Pearl Harbor, that's what the frogs and crickets are playing ;D)**

"_Itachi, how do they do that, play I mean. I don't see any fairies on pianos, and yet I can hear a symphony out there." Kyuubi said with awe. Itachi smiled and looked off to the lake, smiling faintly as he saw the fairies dance and laugh together._

"_Kyuubi, this is the forbidden forest, it doesn't have to make sense. It's not only the frogs and crickets who make the music, but the trees, flowers, and wind as well. The world is alive, and if you listen closely, you may hear it sing to you whether it's the wind playing in your hair on a summer's eve, or the leaves dancing with the wind on an autumn's day, nature sings to you; you just have to listen. Here in the forbidden forest, nature just sings it's loudest because we have learned to listen to it." Itachi said softly as Kyuubi smiled and nodded._

_Itachi watched as Kyuubi smiled in amazement at the wonderful show, mentally patting himself on the back for choosing his favorite spot to stop at after they escaped the horsemen; this was, after all, the forbidden forest where all supernatural creatures could roam and live in peace. At least until those dumb-asses who call themselves horsemen figure out that this is their safe haven._

_Kyuubi turned to Itachi, his dazzling smile making Itachi smile in return. Kyuubi could feel his heart-beat begin to race, and the pull that he felt earlier began to pull even harder, making him feel as if he was in the right place, with the right person, and at the right time. He heart pounded against his chest as Itachi kissed his hand, holding it in his own as a few fairies flew over and began to dance around them._

_Itachi smiled as they landed on their table; they really weren't that big, about five inches tall was their average height just like five feet tall was the average height for humans and supernatural alike. They smiled at them, their fairy dust staining the white sheet of the table and Kyuubi's button down shirt._

"_Itachi, they're so beautiful," Kyuubi said in amazement as the fairies blushed and looked away, smiling shyly from under their eyelashes._

"_Yeah, you are beautiful," Itachi said, leaning in to brush a fleeting kiss on Kyuubi's cheek. The fairies sighed dreamily and giggled while Kyuubi blushed brightly and looked away, only to smile shyly from under his eyelashes as the fairies did earlier._

"_Shut up you bastard." Kyuubi said grinning broadly and making a few fairies faint at the sheer beauty while others just giggled and sighed. Itachi smirked, picking up Kyuubi's hand and kissing it while he stood up._

"_Would you like to dance with me?" Kyuubi spluttered and blushed as Itachi took the liberty to answer for him and pulled him up flush against his body. More fairies arrived and giggled as both Itachi and Kyuubi smiled lovingly at each other, their eyes not leaving even for a second. The fairies moved quickly, raining their sparkles of fairy dust over them and covering them in the glowing multicolored sparkles._

"_Itachi, this is perfect. But I have one question." Itachi raised an eyebrow at that, smiling and lightly brushing his lips over Kyuubi's. The heat from the summer night was getting to them and as they took off their shirts, the fairy dust stained their skin, making both glow brightly in the shining light of the moon._

"_And that is?" Itachi asked as his eyes roamed Kyuubi's chest._

"_How did we go from, me kicking and screaming, to me calmly letting you brush your lips over mine and wanting more?"_

_Itachi chuckled at the question, answering it with a light kiss to Kyuubi's lips which had both men moaning in want and pleasure; even the simple act of a closed mouth kiss was powerful to them._

"_I don't know, but what I do know is," he leaned forward, "we've just had dinner and a movie, our first date. And you said I couldn't do anything until after dinner and a movie." Itachi whispered huskily, smirking when he felt the slender man shiver in his grasp._

"_U-Uh … Itachi … I … I d-didn't mean it l-like that." Kyuubi said shyly, looking everywhere but at Itachi. Itachi smirked and chuckled, letting his lips graze Kyuubi's ear and neck, his breath tickling Kyuubi's ear and making him half moan._

"_No? So what did you mean?" Kyuubi shuddered and slid down to his knees as Itachi lowered him down, sitting with him to watch as the fairies made their way across the lake and began their dancing ritual again._

"_I … uh, I m-meant … uh … a-ah … mmm … ngh," Kyuubi moaned as Itachi's lips found their place on his neck, grazing and leaving fleeting kisses over his neck, driving the fiery redhead insanely crazy with the pleasure. It seemed that every single touch Itachi made on his body would wake up his body and bring him incredible pleasure._

"_Hn, you were … you were saying?" Itachi asked as he panted softly, Kyuubi wasn't the only one who felt incredible pleasure whenever they would touch; it was as if Kyuubi was made for him. Kyuubi clutched at Itachi's arms as he bared his neck for him, his eyes expressing his need for him. Itachi moaned at the sight of the once proud and obdurate kitsune submitting to him. It was a sure potent ego boost, but Itachi didn't see it that way; he only saw the raw need in his mate's eyes. He pressed his lips to Kyuubi's neck, opening his mouth to suck on the delicious skin as Kyuubi moaned loudly at the feeling of pure, raw pleasure._

_He could feel every individual thing that happened. He could feel Itachi's hands as they glided easily over his abs and slight six pack; he could feel Itachi's fingers as they played with the hem of his low slung jeans; he could feel Itachi's lips as they reached his pulse point; he could feel Itachi's fangs grow as he suckled on the skin; he could feel everything, and it made it all the more better knowing that Itachi could feel it too._

_Itachi moaned as he felt everything Kyuubi did, every sound, movement, pulse, everything. He could feel Kyuubi's fingers playing with his silky hair; he could feel Kyuubi's hips rolling up to meet his own; he could feel Kyuubi's arms pulling him down as he sucked on his pulse point and his fangs dug into Kyuubi's skin; he could feel the utter submission that Kyuubi gave him; he could feel the raw hunger, the raw pleasure, everything._

_Itachi pushed his hips harshly forward, eliciting a loud moan from Kyuubi's kiss bruised lips. Kyuubi moaned loudly as his hard on brushed deliciously against Itachi's own; his legs wrapping themselves around Itachi and his arms winding themselves tighter. Itachi moaned into Kyuubi's neck, his suckling having made blood rise, but Kyuubi didn't care._

"_Hah … Kyuubi, stop. I … I won't be able to control myself if you keep going." Itachi panted out, the taste of Kyuubi's delicious blood proving to be too much for his insatiable hunger for the redhead. Kyuubi moaned and arched his back, pressing himself more into Itachi and baring more of his neck._

"_I … I don't … don't care! God … I want you! … I've wanted you ever … ever since the first night … you came into my dreams!" Kyuubi moaned out between pants, his nipples brushing themselves against Itachi's own nipples. The feeling was incredible to both men, and Itachi momentarily forgot his reason to stop as he thrust his hips against Kyuubi and planted soft kisses over his collar and chest._

_Itachi smelled the burning arousal, the pulse quickening, the think and delicious blood coursing through Kyuubi's veins and backed off. He threw himself off of Kyuubi, slamming himself against a tree._

"_I said to stop!" Itachi roared, watching as Kyuubi moaned at the loss of something good._

"_Please … I … I want it. I want you!" Kyuubi pleaded, his eyes filling with tears as Itachi remained motionless and statuesque._

"_No Kyuubi … you don't want it. I could kill you. Your blood is too strong to resist, I don't want to hurt you!" **(Why the hell does this sound like Twilight to me? o. o?)** Itachi looked down as tears began to fall off of Kyuubi's tanned face. It's a crime to make him cry, Itachi thought, watching as the salty tears fell. He is too beautiful to do such a thing. He is made to be happy, not sad, but I can't do it._

"_Why the hell not? I've been keeping myself a virgin for my chosen mate and now that I find you … you don't want me?" Itachi gasped at the words Kyuubi said to him. A … a virgin, but …_

"_But you went to the club with the intent of fucking, you went there looking for someone to spend the night!" Itachi said, not believing his ears. Kyuubi couldn't be a virgin, that would be too good to be true._

"_Because I was tired of dreaming about you and waking up to jerk off! I kept thinking that if I finally lost my virginity, you'd leave my dreams alone." Kyuubi sobbed out, he didn't understand why the hell Itachi wanted to know that part … _

"_OH! … oh … oh." Kyuubi said, giggling at the thought. "My blood is also irresistible to you because it's a virgin's blood. But you didn't know that, did you?" Itachi smirked down at his kitsune, sometimes the surprises he has in store for Itachi, aren't always of the best, but they were still good. The reason Itachi didn't want to keep going was because, if Kyuubi's blood was so damn irresistible to him, he couldn't have intercourse because he looses the control he so carefully keeps. And if he looses control with Kyuubi, he looses his life._

_Itachi pounced on his prey, his lips finding Kyuubi's as his hands regained their courage and began to travel down Kyuubi's taunt chest and abs, settling themselves right on the hem. Kyuubi moaned as Itachi tickled him with the thought of taking off the rest of his clothes. He didn't care anymore, he needed Itachi, and he wasn't going to stop just because he was a virgin either. Itachi moaned as Kyuubi moved his head to his collar, his hands having been pushed away as Kyuubi pushed his pants down._

"_Enough! I … I need you now, we … we can do the foreplay later." Kyuubi panted out as he pushed down the rest of his clothes, exposing him to the greedy eyes of his chosen mate. Itachi growled lustfully as Kyuubi opened his legs for him and whimpered up at him. The scent of a virgin was strong and Itachi knew that Kyuubi hadn't even let someone so much as plant a kiss on him, he was an actual pure virgin; something that hadn't been seen ever since the ancient Greek and Roman times. Itachi's fangs grew back out, the venom dripping from his drooling mouth, hitting Kyuubi's lips._

_A shy tongue came out to taste the sweet nectar that was Itachi's venom and Kyuubi's whole body shivered in pleasure as his cock began to leak precum. Itachi groaned at the most erotic image he'd ever seen. Never in his life had he ever heard nor witnessed someone taste vampire venom, and the image of Kyuubi doing the taboo made Itachi go crazy with pent up lust. His inner monster said eat, his inner hero said take, and his inner self—ruler of the other two—said to have, but they all meant the same thing. Eat Kyuubi in the good way, take his kitsune to unseen heights of pleasure, and have the fox all to himself; and it was just what Itachi was going to do._

_Slowly, his hands ran down his torso, a playful smirk appearing upon his face as Kyuubi groaned and spread his legs even farther apart. His hands reached the hem of his black jeans and slowly let the button and zipper be free, watching as Kyuubi's eyes clouded even more in lust and want. His hands worked slowly, his eyes ate up Kyuubi's figure, and the scent of a virgin became too much for the vampire as he let his clothes fall free and quickly climbed up Kyuubi's body; exploring the newly revealed territory that teased his sight and nose._

"_Itachi … please!" Kyuubi whimpered out as he felt Itachi's erection sliding between his ass, teasing his hole and making him incoherent. Itachi nodded, slicking up his fingers far to quickly for Kyuubi to see. Kyuubi moaned as he felt Itachi's fingers tease his entrance; the slicked up fingers rimmed the outside of the whole, promising pleasure and bliss to the hungry hole. Kyuubi moaned and arched his back, making one finger go in and making Itachi moan at the shear warmth that surrounded his cold finger._

"_Please … please … please … Itachi …" Kyuubi moaned louder and louder as Itachi's fingers set to work, thrusting in and out, always getting close to his prostate, but never touching. Kyuubi panted as his heated eyes settled on his mate, the look of pure tortured pleasure was enough for Itachi to know; Kyuubi couldn't take it any longer. With a final thrust, he pulled his fingers out from the wonton kitsune underneath him; slicking up his own cock and getting into position._

"_It might hurt, are you ready for this?" Kyuubi nodded and Itachi smiled down at him. He held the kitsune's waist firmly, the heated skin making him moan in pure bliss as the heat mingled with his cold. Kyuubi watched as Itachi took a breath, trying desperately not to just thrust up himself and get it over with; he truly needed Itachi inside him. With a final fleeting look at Kyuubi, Itachi thrust the entire length into his quivering mass of red, both men moaning at the sheer bliss of the moment. Kyuubi arched his back as Itachi hit his prostate dead on, and Itachi held still as Kyuubi's muscles clenched around him._

"_M-Move!" Kyuubi roared, too far gone in the pleasure to notice that there was blood trickling down his thigh. Itachi nodded and moved, he could sense and smell the blood, but it did nothing to light up his hunger, he had all he needed at the moment. They moved in synch, both men moaning loudly as the moon played with the sweat glistening on their skin. Itachi thrust forward, Kyuubi thrust back, and the hunger for each other spread throughout their bodies._

"_Ahhh … more! … ngh, faster! ITACHI!" Kyuubi screamed to the top of his lungs as Itachi's lips lunged forward and began to suckle on his pulse point. Itachi's mouth watered as the scent of the mouthwatering blood hit his senses._

"_Ngh Kyuubi! Oh god, Kyuubi! … Fuck, you're so warm in my cold arms!" Itachi moaned and groaned in bliss, not caring that he was moaning obscene and incoherent things for the world to hear. Kyuubi arched his back and wrapped his arms and legs around the thrusting vampire before him; baring his neck to him and whimpering in need._

"_More Itachi, more!" Kyuubi yelled out, pushing against him and rubbing his cock against the taught abs thrusting against him. Itachi nodded and held the kitsune tightly around him as he tapped into his vampiric speed and began to move with such skill and agility that Kyuubi didn't stand a chance. He came with a loud roar, his own fangs appearing as a red glow seeped from his body. He moaned and whimpered, his body moving against Itachi's own even faster as he pulled Itachi's mouth closer to his neck._

"_Please!" Kyuubi moaned loudly, wanting Itachi to mark him, bite him, claim him. Itachi suckled on the hot flesh presented to him, his own need starting to get to him as he moved faster and held the kitsune tighter. He slammed the kitsune to the ground, keeping him down with his hold as his hips moved with bruising force and became punishing to the moaning redhead. The kitsune closed his eyes, his face looking to the right and his bared neck urging the lust-crazed vampire. Kyuubi came again, the delicious clench of his inner muscles made Itachi thrust harder. Soon there was nothing but a continuous orgasm for Kyuubi as Itachi held him down and fucked the demon out of him; literally._

_Kyuubi's fangs shinned in the pale glow of the moon, and his tail teased his own cock as Itachi kept pumping in and out of his blissful body. "Please Itachi, claim me!" Itachi nodded, lowering his lips to Kyuubi's bared neck, shuddering as the erratic flow of blood dulled his sense of control and he bit into Kyuubi harshly, moaning as the blood flooded his mouth and he drank his fill. Kyuubi came harder than ever, pulling on Itachi's hair and making him get closer as he himself bit into Itachi's neck. Itachi's eyes widened and he came hard, his cold cum making Kyuubi moan out loudly and the fairies blush as they caught a glimpse at what they were doing._

_They laid in the soft grass, spent and panting for air as the wind blew across the lake, and small, fleeting, giggles were heard._

"_Amazing." Kyuubi and Itachi said at the same time, smiling to each other as they watched the moon light shimmer on the lake.  
**~End flashback :D~**_

Naruto and Minato stared at Itachi as Kyuubi fainted and Sasuke and Fugaku just smirked.

"What the hell?" Minato and Naruto both said at the same time, making the three vampires raise their brows.

"What? It's just sex, we've done it plenty of times." Fugaku said, staring at Minato as he blushed and looked away.

"That's not it!" Naruto said, making Sasuke raise his brow.

"Then what is it?" the three vampires said in unison.

"Kyuubi changed! I didn't get my fangs, nor my tail and ears when Sasuke fucked me!" Naruto yelled in despair as he ran out of the room crying, Minato running after him with his own tears.

"Well … we should try to calm them down, but something you said bothers me." Fugaku said as he turned to Itachi.

"And that is?"

"The third prophecy, what does it mean? And the horseman you talked about … if he'd already come after Kyuubi, then I have met him already. When you talked about the various clans and how you met the Hyuuga, Naruto and Minato shared a look. We need to get this sorted out, find out just what is going to happen on the eve of the forth year, and how that horseman ties into all of this, because I have seen too much and heard too much of him around us and the three Uzumaki-Namikazes." Fugaku said as he stared at the fireplace, the fire having long since diminished.

"That's not all." Sasuke said, staring at the same place. "During my stay here, I saw a horseman enter the castle and rummage through it, as if looking for something. I don't know what it was, but he took two crystal necklaces from a hidden chamber in Naruto's bedroom. We need to find that horseman and find out exactly what it was that he took, and why he wanted it." Fugaku nodded while Itachi picked up Kyuubi.

"That and the fact that Naruto and Minato know something is pretty suspicious, try and see if you can find out just what it is." Itachi said as he walked away, passing by Naruto's room to put Kyuubi into one of the beds. He laid there, admiring his Kitsune as he slept away the night.

"I promise you Kyuubi, I'll make everything right. I'll make sure those horsemen pay for what they did to you, to us, to everyone. I'll make it alright again." Itachi said as Kyuubi snuggled into his lap.

End for right now! o. o?

Me: So … I fucking updated! xD! YES!

Naruto: Cool! This is turning out to be sweet!

Me: Yeah, I know … hey where's Sasuke? Usually he'd be bitching about there being no SasuNaru.

Naruto: He had to help Fugaku try to corner my dad for a quick fuck … Fugaku just never learns does he?

Me: Why? What doesn't he learn?

Naruto: My dad denies him, he doesn't want him, but Fugaku is insisting on it, and I believe his exact words were "I'll rape him if I have to!" … I think now's the time for that rape.

Me: … Well, I guess the Uchiha clan just doesn't know when to quit! In other news, next update for this story might be next week, or on Sunday, I don't know xD

Naruto: Hey … where's Tobi and Itachi?

Me: … on a trip! Dx!

Naruto: … Read and review! :D


End file.
